There are cases where a handlebar of a bicycle or the like turns by itself while the bicycle or the like is parked. If an item is placed in a basket which is attached particularly above a front wheel, then the handlebar may easily turn due to the weight of the item. This may unfortunately cause the bicycle to fall. Therefore, there have conventionally been known handlebar locking devices that restrict rotation of handlebars.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a handlebar locking device which locks a handlebar by (i) attaching a bifurcated stopper piece at an upper part of a front fork of a bicycle so that the stopper piece can swing vertically and (ii) sandwiching a main frame with the stopper piece.
Patent Literature 2 discloses a handlebar locking device which locks a handlebar by pressing and fitting a handlebar fixing member, which is slidably provided, into a receiving member which is attached, against a pressure of a first spring member, to a steering column pipe of a bicycle.
Meanwhile, motorcycles and the like are conventionally configured so that, for the purpose of preventing theft, a key cannot be removed while a handlebar of a motorcycle is turned.